Dos Corazones (Two Hearts)
by KotOR-Luvr
Summary: Zevran and Glenn spend the evening together in her tent, showing their love to one another in both body and soul.


**A/N: Another little piece I did for that user on Instagram. This time it features her Warden, Glenn, and Zevran spending a night together in camp. I hope y'all enjoy!**

 **Story Genre: Romance**

 **Story Rating: M**

 **Rating Content: Sexual Content**

* * *

He remembered their first night together, how sweet and innocent she was. The blush on her cheeks, the way her eyes fluttered and her brows furrowed, how her hands would claw at his back, when her legs wrapped so tightly around him. It all had been so new to her, _foreign_ , even.

And tonight, it seemed like the first time all over again.

Zevran couldn't help but chuckle at his love. "Remember to breathe, _mi amor_."

A breathless laugh escaped her. "Sorry, I just..." She trailed off.

He placed a gentle kiss on her lips. "There is nothing to apologize for, my dear." Then a kiss against her jaw. "I just do not wish for you to lose your breath so soon." Then against the tender flesh of her neck. "You will be needing it, along with your voice, a bit later."

A deeper blush painted Glenn's cheeks, the implication in his words not missed. She then shivered as his tongue licked at her neck, his teeth just grazing the soft flesh. She bit back a moan.

Everyone had long since retreated to their tents to sleep the night away, but with Sten on patrol and everyone in such close proximity, she still didn't want to be too loud.

"I do not wish for you to hold back," He whispered. "I want to hear your voice, _mi angel_."

Another small nip, one that would leave a mark, _his_ mark, made her gasp as her hands clasped fast to his shirt. "Zevran...!"

Glenn could feel a small smile on his lips as he continued to kiss her neck, occasionally nipping or licking at her skin. He knew what she liked, what made her squirm, what made her moan, what made her cry out in pleasure. Oh, how he wanted to tease her, to make her beg for the release she desired. But alas, their time together was limited. Perhaps another evening, he thought.

A small whimper emitted from her. "Zev, please... I..."

The Crow chuckled and stood, slowly removing his clothes from his person. First his shirt, slowly revealing his broad chest and tight muscles. Once the shirt was removed, he spared a glance down at his Warden.

Resting on her elbows, looking up at him with glimmering eyes, lips parted with breathing light and shallow. Waiting, anticipating what came next.

A grin tugging at the corner of his lips, he loosened the strings that held his breeches and pushed them down past his hips, letting them pool at his feet before kicking them away.

A sharp, quiet gasp could be heard and her eyes briefly fell down past his waist, then swiftly returned back to his eyes. He didn't fail to notice how much more her blush deepened in colour or how it reached the tips of her ears.

Zevran slowly lowered himself back on top of Glenn, resting his weight on his elbows as to not crush her underneath him. "Do I still surprise you, _Querida_? Even after all the nights we have spent together?"

Her hands ran along his chest. "Not surprised, exactly, but just... anxious."

Zevran couldn't contain the small shiver as her hands slid down his abdomen, over his hips, and then...

He pressed his forehead to hers as she gently stroked him, a quivering sigh slipping past his lips. "Some evenings you surprise _me_ , my dear."

Glenn bit at her lower lip, staring into his amber eyes. He appeared completely in control, almost unaffected by her touch. But by the way he was looking at her, how his eyes were half lidded and how his lips were slightly parted, she knew better than to assume she was having no effect on him.

He placed a gentle kiss on her lips. " _Te necisito, mi corazon_."

She released him and wrapped her arms around his back, hooking her legs around his hips. Glenn closed her eyes, anticipating the feel of him entering her.

Zevran's hand rested at her side, applying a very light pressure. "Open your eyes, Glenn. I want you to look at me as I fill you."

Her blush deepened even more, if that was even possible any longer, but she pushed away and opened her eyes to look into his own.

Now satisfied, Zevran slowly entered her, a low growl emanating from deep in his throat. Her back arched into him and her fingers tugged at his long, golden tresses as he filled her, moving almost too slowly for her liking. It was hard for her to keep her eyes opened, to look at him. It was almost embarrassing, having him watch her, but once he was fully inside of her, she had very little reason to protest.

The Antivan sighed in pleasure. "You're so wet, _mi amor_."

He thrust his hips forward, causing Glenn to gasp. Capturing her delicate lips with his own, Zevran started to move, slowly at first, but picking up a faster pace, one that met both of their needs.

It became harder and harder for Glenn to keep her voice low as to avoid having the others hear them, but as he continued to thrust his hips, arching them oh-so-slightly, just hitting that sweet spot inside of her, her voice rose along with her pleasure.

Zevran normally had better control of himself whenever he lied with a lover. But this wasn't some lover, a one-night stand, this was Glenn. His Warden, his love, his everything. She made him want to just let go, to lose himself in their passion, to hear her cry out his name as he took her, over and over again.

After everything was over, he promised. When they had time together, alone, he would make love to her properly.

Such sweet pleasure, rising, climbing, almost sending her over the edge. It was almost too much for her, felt too good. Glenn broke their kiss and pressed her forehead into his shoulder. "Zevran, I can't... I'm going to-"

He grasped at her legs and pushed himself forward so her hips angled slightly forward. A strangled cry escaped her as he thrust into her, her nails digging into the flesh of his back, leaving bright red marks in their wake.

Zevran leaned down, his lips brushing against her ear. "Come for me, _mi amor_."

Those few words were more than enough for her. She cried out as she came undone, body pressing tightly to his, hands grasping at whatever they could touch. Zevran's voice could be heard, a rapid, almost incoherent string of words flowing from his mouth. He let out a guttural groan and his hips stilled, his body shuddering as his release overwhelmed him.

For the briefest of moments, it was just them. No blight, no darkspawn, no threat of death knocking at their doors. It was a rare moment of peace for them, and they always treasured it.

Zevran slowly eased himself out of her and practically collapsed at her side, wrapping his arms around her waist. Glenn turned herself so she was facing him, placing a soft kiss on his lips as she ran her fingers through his hair. "They probably heard us..."

The Crow chuckled and raised an eyebrow. "Heard _us_?"

She blushed again and licked at her lips, making him laugh, then. "I tease you too much, I know."

She laugh with him then, gently pressing her forehead to his. She then kissed him. "I love you, Zevran..."

" _Te amo_..." He replied.


End file.
